Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for measurement of concentration of a substance which plays an important biochemical role step or of various substances derived from the living body (hereafter "specific component") using a protein capable of specifically binding the substance through competitive reaction. This invention further relates to a multilayer analysis element comprising a reaction layer--where the aforesaid specific substance is reacted with a protein capable of specifically binding the same--and a detection element comprising a detection layer where a signal formed by undergoing a change in proportion to concentration of a substance of analytical interest is received. The term "signal" is meant to refer to a detectable change that is directly or indirectly indicative of the presence and/or concentration of a substance to be determined (hereafter often referred to as "analyte"), a reaction or decomposition product of the analyte.